ore_ga_heroinefandomcom-20200215-history
Rekka Namidare
is a high school student who inherits his family's birthright after his sixteenth birthday, becoming involved in multiple stories where he must become the hero to save the heroine. While a great number of heroines fall in love with him, due to his indecisiveness, Rekka eventually becomes the cause for the "War of Everything", a inter-dimensional competition for him in the far future. Personality While usually friendly and practical, Rekka has a great desire of being normal rather than attracting attention to himself, usually acting as the straight man. As a result, he has the tendancy to avoid situations that will disrupt his ordinary life. Unfortunately, due to his lineage, he is forced into resolving a Heroine's story much to his chagrin. Nevertheless, while he can be sometimes reluctant in being involved, Rekka has a strong sense of justice and responsibility, becoming determined to save a Heroine after learning of their situations even at the risk of his life. However, since he is a normal human being, Rekka can be quite creative using various elements from each Heroine's story to resolve their respective conflicts. However, because of his involvement, the Heroines usually become devoted towards him, but due to his dense and passive attitude, Rekka typically ignores their advances. As such, he can become stressed, annoyed or even frightened by the Heroine's competitive nature for his affection. Appearance Rekka is a teenage boy with short black spikey hair with an average build. As a student, his attire consists of a white dress shirt under a blue blazer, a red tie, teal pants fastened by a belt, and white sneakers. Chronology History During his childhood, Rekka would become friends with Satsuki where the two would occassionally play at an abandoned factory. Notably, the two would remain together for the next ten years throughout school, even celebrating their birthdays together. Felines One day, Rekka would discover a cat helplessly trapped in a river which Jigen would rescue and nurse the animal to health, as well as locate a home afterwards. The experience would inspire Rekka and view his father as a hero figure. Some time later, Rekka would comfort a tearful Satsuki after she had come across another stray feline but was unable to shelter the waif in her house. Initially, he would offer to find someone to care the cat, but his attached childhood friend refused. As such, Rekka eventually convinced her to watch over the pet together in the neighborhood shrine. For the next year, the two would tend to the puss every day until the stray matured and wandered away. Bloodline On the day before his sixteenth birthday, Rekka celebrates with his father, Jigen, while his mother prepares to leave Japan for work soon. Durring the celebration, Jigen reveals to Rekka the special nature of the Namidare bloodline, where male members of their family become involved with various stories as the hero at the age of sixteen until they become adults. While Rekka remains skeptical about the reveal, Jigen nevertheless requests Rekka promise that he will not abandon simply abandon the stories he encounters, which Rekka agrees. Afterwards, his mother would join them after finishing packing and the three would spend their last night together. Sixteenth Birthday During the school assembly on his first day of high school, Rekka is startled by the sudden appearance of floating girl who recognizes him before introducing herself as R. Although Rekka initially tries to ignore the strange phenomenon, R manages to deceive him into causing a disruption during the assembly and recognizing her existence. Afterwards, R explains that she is a time traveler from the future whom only he can interact with. R then further reveals that she is on a mission to prevent the War of All caused by his bloodline. Although he would rescue countless Heroines who would fall in love with him in the process, his future self would neverthless ignore them, prompting them to begin a war for his affection. As such, R's mission is to guide Rekka into developing a relationship with one of the Heroines he rescues, much to his chagrin. After the assembly concludes, Rekka commutes towards home while discussing with R about the future. On the way, R becomes interested in a television display broadcasting news, experiencing the situation for the first time due to her relatively young age. As such, Rekka begins to feel sympathetic towards R, deciding to accept her into his life as they resume their walk towards his home. Abilities Due to his Namidare Bloodline, at the age of sixteen, Rekka began to become involved in stories that required a Hero to resolve the Heroine's situation until he becomes an adult. As such, he has the tendancy to encounter aliens, magic, psychics, time travelars and other strange phenomenons from fiction, even at the same time. However, because he is a normal human being, Rekka does not possess any outstanding abilities or special skills. Thus, he has the option of abandoning the stories at the cost of an unfortunate ending. Therefore, Rekka is forced to become creative by various elements from each story through his lineage to form a strategy to resolve various conflicts. Additionally, once Rekka becomes the Hero of a story, he gains access to certain weapons and abilities, but after the story concludes, he becomes unable to use them. An unfortunate side effect of his bloodline is that innocent bystanders can also become involved in the stories that he participates within, potentially causing them harm. Equipment *'Laser Gun' - A laser gun created by Satamonia which he recieved from Iris. The gun is capable of releasing a powerful laser beam even capable of defeating the Demon Lord. *'Warp Watch '- A Fineratan watch capable of teleporting the possessor to any location based on the provided coordinates. *'Red Thread' - A magical ring made of red threads that can connect people. While holding the Thread, one can make a wish to meet the other person, even across dimensions. *'Hero's Sword' - A weapon that can only be wielded by the Hero in Aburaamu capable of dispelling any magic. Rekka managed to gain possession through the Warp Watch even though his role as the Hero concluded. *'Space Lightning Rods' - Fineratan lightning rods capable of attracting and absorbing lightning. *'Medical Gun' - A large gun attached to a syringe normally used to treat enormous space monsters, hence the size. Furthermore, the gun utilizes the same wormhole technology as the 4th Dimension Pouch, able to contain nearly endless amounts of liquids. Borrowed from Iris in order to inject a large amount of the Guardian's blood into Bahamut. *'Flight Craft' - A two seated vehicle resembling a motorcyle with no wheels capable of flight. *'Miniature Microphone' - A small microphone in the size of a finger nail. *'Knife' - Borrowed from Hibiki to initiate a trap. *'Dowing Pendulum' - Borrowed from Kult, the device points in the direction of the location of the wielder's desire. *'Infinity Reviver' - A suit of armour for a hero modified by Kult to convert the wearer's Fate Ratio into combat prowess. Due to Rekka's unique fate, he is capable of utilizing the armour to the maximum potential, reducing his physcial limitations and augmenting his attacks with red energy. Furthermore, Rekka can manipulate the energy into projectiles to strike his enemies from a distance. Relationships Heroines R - R was sent from the future on a mission to guide Rekka into developing a relationship with one of the Heroines he will save. Although Rekka was initially reluctant and against R entering his life, he nevertheless accepted her intrusion after learning of her circumstances. However, the two normally come into conflict regarding Rekka's passiveness towards the opposite sex, a personality trait that R constantly ridicules and teases Rekka. Although she cannot directly support Rekka while resolving a Heroine's situation, she can provide information and often reminds him of the consequences of abandoning a story. Satsuki Otomo - Rekka and Satsuki are childhood friends from a young age, often playing together in an abandoned factory. For over ten years, the two would remain close friends and classmates during middle school, eventually high school as well. Due to their long history together, Satsuki and Rekka have a relationship of close siblings, celebrating even their birthdays together. As such, the two are quite familiar with the other's personality and habits. Furthermore, the two friends care deeply for each other, willing to risk their lives to protect one another from harm. Rekka, upon learning of Messiah's desire to force Satsuki into marriage, became angry and determined to save his friend from her predicament. Likewise, Satsuki is often concerned for his well being, often being the one to heal him when he is injured. Although, Satsuki would hide her background as a magician and family lineage from him, afraid that he would reject her until the arrival of Messiah forced her to involve him. Nevertheless, he would continue to treat her as a friend after learning of her history, an act that Satsuki would become joyful and grateful for his acceptance. However, Satsuki possesses strong feelings for Rekka; although he often insists that they are friends, much to her frustration. Because of the circumstances with Messiah, Satsuki would request that he would form the Contact of Creation by becoming her life partner, in spite of her desire for a normal relationship. Even after the situation was resolved, Satsuki would remain determined and pursue Rekka, often competing with other girls for his affection. During those times, she can become quite jealous and agressive, sometimes frightening even Rekka. Iris Fineritas Cyphercall - Iris first enountered Rekka after accidentally falling through an unstable roof of an abandoned factory, coincidentally saving him from being killed by Messiah Candystraps. In the confusion, Rekka mistakenly grabbed her hand, believing her to be Satsuki and lead her to safety. Despite being strangers, Iris was nevertheless charmed by his action, deciding to have him pretend to be her fiance to avoid marrying the King of Satamonia. Iris eventually developed feelings for Rekka after he stood up for her when the Council of Owaria, including her father, demanded that she accept the union regardless of her opinion. Iris is quite fond of Rekka, usually treating him with affection. Although, despite of her attachment, Rekka is normally exasperated or confused by her devoation. Nontheless, Rekka can still be captivated by her feminine charms. Furthermore, due to Rekka's popularity with other girls, Iris can become jealous and even anxious, often attempting to improve her relationship with him. Harissa Hope - In order to save herself, Harissa summoned Rekka to Aburaamu as the hero to defeat the Demon Overlord. Upon success, Harissa was estatic and tearfully embraced him before being assigned as his caretaker. Although Rekka initially refused to accept the role as hero, he became determined to rescue Harissa after learning of her fate. Together, the two would defeat the Demon Overlord before resolving Satsuki and Iris' situations later. Harissa deeply admires Rekka as a hero, but she falls in love with him after he encourages her to be more self-confidant. When he returned to his world, she was greatly saddened but would continue to believe in him even after she was sentenced to execution again. Fortunately, Rekka would eventually rescue her once more before the two would travel to his world to defeat Messiah. Afterwards, Harissa could no longer return to Aburaamu which resulted in her happily living in Rekka's home. While she acts as a housekeeper, Harissa often clashes with the other girls for his affection. Tsumiki Nozomuno - Rekka initially encountered Tsumiki after she forcibly had him sample one of her experimental dish despite his reluctance. After recovering, Rekka would approach Tsumiki with an offer to become her taste tester in order to help her solve her family restaurant's crisis which she would accept despite being hesitant at first. Although Tsumiki would treat Rekka disparaginly, she would slowly come to accept his support and trust him, as well as being concerned for his being. Likewise, despite being subjected to her failed experiments, Rekka would come to respect Tsumiki for her strong desire to save Nozomiya despite the numerous challenges, much to her embarrassment. As such, Tsumiki had come to eventaully accept his support, insisting that he remain as her food taster even after winning Food Champion, much to his chagrin. Tetra Metra Retra - Rekka first encountered Tetra after Satsuki discovered her in the forest behind their school and introduced them on one another. Upon learning of her plight, Rekka offered to resolve her story which she willingly accepted. Despite their relatively short time together, Rekka symphathizes with Tetra of her situation, as well as admiring her for her determination to rescue her people. As such, he would promise to remain in her village to resolve the issue with the guardian's passiveness even after defeating the Monster that Defied God. Likewise, Tetra would become grateful and affectionate towards Rekka's support, choosing to even endanger her life to protect him. In particular, she can become quite jealous and competitive when he interacts with the opposite sex. Lea - Before their first encounter, Rekka had been misguided by Baa into believing that the Leviathan was the Beast that Defied God. Likewise, Lea was also under the impression that Rekka was a supporter of Bahamut. Nevertheless, the two would become allies upon learning the truth, although Lea was determined to defeat the Perfect Beast, even at the cost of her life to atone for her previous mistake. However, Rekka refused to allow her to follow through, promising the Strongest Beast of his support. As such, Lea is quite grateful towards Rekka, even willing to prioritize his safety over hers. Furthermore, she has stated that he is someone special to her. Hibiki Banjo - Despite being cousins, Rekka would first meet Hibiki when she approached him outside of his house demanding that he marry her. Although initially confused and wary of Hibiki's brusque attitude, he would eventually sympathize with her cause upon learning of her past and determination to ensure their bloodline never continue. While still hesitant to accept her proposal, he would cooperate with her when fighting against a new enemy, but he is mostly forced to rely on Hibiki much to her annoyance. Additionally, the two often are often in conflict over their appraoch towards resolving stores, as Hibiki is willing to intimidate or even sacrifice to reach a conclusion. Nevertheless, Hibiki does care for Rekka's safety as she considers him the only one who could be with her. As such, Rekka would promise his cousin that he would become a hero who would never perish in order to remain by her side. Chelsea Margaret - Rekka would initially learn of Chelsea's situation from Hibiki, however the two would not meet until after Rosalind brainwashed his friends. Despite the short duration of their relationship, Chelsea and Rekka would agree to work together to reach their goals. Family Jigen Namidare - Although often exasperated by his Jigen's childishness, Rekka nevertheless respects and admires his father. One particular moment of his father from his childhood that Rekka remembers fondly was when Jigen rescued a cat in a rvier and found a home for the animal, viewing him as a hero. On the day before Rekka's sixteenth birthday, Jigen reveals to Rekka the nature of their bloodline before seriously requesting that while he could run if his life was in danger, Rekka should not simply abandon a story. The next day, Jigen would leave with his wife overseas for her work. Concepts Rekka R concept LN.jpg|Character Design Notes *Rekka slightly slants his eyes when he becomes serious. *The space laser gun was designed to be slim and simple to allow him to easily attach the weapon to his belt. Additionally the gun has a detachable component at the end. *The same pattern is used on his pockets and socks. Trivia *In the original future, only eighty percent of the Heroines Rekka encountered would become involved in the War of All. However, after R traveled to past and became Rekka's Heroine, all of the Heroines would join the War unless Rekka developed a relationship with one of them. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Namidare Family Category:High School Student Category:Earth Category:High School Freshman